Dr Stark
by lagrange
Summary: Tony and Steve have began a romance after the Loki battle. Tony is prepared to give everything to a willing Steve. It will be a RomCom with action and plot twists in it as well. Rated T for now, perhaps M for later chapters.
1. Doctor Tony

_I tried to capture Tony's humor with Steve's sweetness. This is part one and Chapter two will be shorter but will continue from this. If you guys like it, I might continue to write chapters. I hope you like it! Thanks in advance for taking your time to read this and/or review it._

* * *

Tony scanned the papers before him, trying to fit together nearly impossible formulas. "I thought you went to bed."

Steve walked over to stand opposite him. "Couldn't sleep." he said simply.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. "I need a break anyways. Why can't you sleep?"

Steve shrugged, squinting his eyes at the papers laid on the table before him. "Nightmares, I guess."

Tony let a little bit of concern shine through his voice, "Nightmares?" He walked over to his bar and poured two small glasses of scotch before walking back over and placing one of the glasses in front of Steve. "Mr. Perfect has nightmares?"

A look between hurt and irritation washed Steve's face before it turned even again. He hesitated before taking a glass. The glass felt slippery in his hand. He shook his head. "You don't want to hear about it, Tony."

He sipped and looked at Steve. "Despite my cocky attitude and asshole disposition, I do care about the members of this team." He gestured for Steve to sit. "You can tell me."

Steve gave a small nod and sat down on one of the stools facing the bar's counter. He put down his glass, not a drop of the drink spill. His stomach churned. He wasn't feeling much like drinking anyway. "It was..." he began, "About an old friend."

Tony kept his face blank and his eyes solemn. "Go on."

Steve fumbled with his fingers. "Bucky," he said, with noticeable difficulty, "I...I kept thinking it was my fault." He paused. "That he...he was gone."

"And in the dream," he closed his eyes. Oh God, no. Not that blackness. Not the incessant replay of the horrible scene over and over before his eyes, "He kept falling...falling...into the snowy mountains. Away from me. I told him to hold on. ...but he couldn't."

He put a firm hand on Steve's shaking ones, fighting against embracing him for comfort. "It wasn't your fault, Captain."

Steve's voice was shaking against his will. "That's what everyone told me...Peggy-" and his voice caught at her name. He sipped a bit of the scotch.

Tony had been where Steve was at right now. The inner demons clawing at the surface. He only hoped he could help. "Steve. Look at me. Listen to me. You did everything within your ability." He smirked. "Not all of us can be demi-gods."

Steve looked up at him, as asked. He sucked in a shaky breath. "I guess."

"I know that this is hard. Losing people you care about is one way to drive you mad. However, I also know you're Captain Freaking America as well as Steve Rogers, and from where I stand you're an amazing guy and a hero." Tony sipped more of the scotch. "It's going to hurt and tear at you for a very long time. The best thing you can do is maintain optimism and beat the living shit out of the bad guys."

Steve nodded again and held up his glass. "Sound advice...I can't agree with you more," he muttered, "Cheers."

Tony raised his glass and nodded. "Cheers, Captain. Always here to be the friendly neighborhood shrink."

Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony before sipping his scotch. "It creeps me out a little that sometimes you can play a shrink." He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "And a pretty good one."

He feigned a gasp and raised his eyebrows. "Do I not seem like the type to just go around trying to solve everyone's problems?"

Steve had to chuckle at that. Damn, Tony Stark always made him smile. And laugh. It was futile to think otherwise. "Oh yes," he played along, "I can imagine it. Dr. Stark." A playful jab at Tony's chest.

Tony motioned for Steve to sit on the couch before sitting himself down on the chair to his left. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing down a variety of things. He did the best 'doctor' impression he could muster, "Tell me more about your thoughts, Mr. Rogers." He had a solemn look but laughter in his eyes.

Steve gave Tony a light shove. "Are you seriously doing this right now?" He laughed, his chest heaving.

He merely blinked at Steve, clearing his throat.

"Dr. Stark doesn't like to waste time."

Steve leaned back against the couch, arms crossed at his chest. "All right, all right, Doc," he cocked an eye at Tony, "Let's see..."

"I've only loved a few people in my life," he continued, "One of which I've just had nightmares about...and the other..." he fell silent.

"Yes, and the other?" he asked, writing a few words down, keeping the paper away from Steve's line of vision.

Steve gulped. His eyes flickered to Tony's and back onto the paper and pen. "Uh...I don't think I should tell you," he said, "It would...be...unprofessional to you."

He scoffed at Steve and stroked his chin. If there was one thing Tony didn't like more than bad guys, it was secrets. "C'mon, Captain. I'm all ears." He gave him a dazzling smile before writing down more on the paper.

Steve blushed. That smile. His palms were sweating. Damn. Usually happened when he was nervous. Or anxious. And this case, it could be both. "Well uh," he tried, "It's you." His voice was so light he swore he couldn't hear it himself.

Tony didn't looked up from the paper he was writing on, but nodded his head. There was an inner war between Tony: he could jump across the distance between them and hold him tightly in his arms, or he could play into the defenseless, adorable Steve and see how far he could take it. "And how long has this been going on?"

Steve could feel his cheeks heat up, tortuously slowly. He tried -failing rather fantastically- averting his eyes from the Tony in front of him, so intense, so focused. "A few months," he mumbled.

Again Tony did not look up, but nodded his acknowledgement. "And how do you believe the other party to feel about you?"

Steve nearly spluttered his scotch this time. He wiped his palms against his pants. How far was this going to go? "I...um..." he uttered, "I don't...I'm not exactly sure." He glanced down at the floor. "He likes me, I suppose, but I don't know...not...this way...?"

Tony glanced up at that utterly adorable and flustered man in front of him, figuring he had tortured him enough and smiled. "Steve."

Steve fidgeted. His eyes drifted back to meet Tony's with difficulty. "Y-yes?"

"Hypothetically speaking," Tony began slowly, "If I were to...share your affection, would you allow me to hold you when I wanted?"

He thought he had had it under control, but Steve flushed deep red at Tony's words. He stared at the billionaire's hands. No, no. Look at something else, oh. God. What. He thought, frantic. "O-of course," he stuttered. What did you just say, Rogers?

Tony was enjoying this all too much. The last time he had felt strongly for someone was the very first time he had met Pepper, but that had been simple puppy love compared to his affection for him. "And...hypothetically speaking," Tony moved to sit beside Steve, "If I were to share your affection, would you allow me to spend my wealth on you? To show to the world that you are mine?"

His wealth? Tony Stark, willing to spend...money...for him? On him? Steve was beginning to feel increasingly more self-conscious at the warmth of the man sitting beside him, but all he could focus was "mine." To show the world that he's...what? This is all hypothetical. Shut it, Rogers. This is all Tony speaking.

Steve's heartbeats sped up when he admitted, "I would...I mean...if it isn't...too much...I guess, I would."

Tony's eyes danced with laughter but he kept his expression inquisitive. Steve was entirely too cute for his own good and god knows how much he wanted to kiss the slightly pouting mouth. "You guess? Captain, this is a yes-or-no hypothetical situation." He grinned.

Steve's brows furrowed. Tony was laughing, grinning at him. Lord, was he just having fun at his own expense? His lips shaped into a thin straight line. "I said I would, Tony. That's basically a yes." No, that wasn't bitterness in his voice. It couldn't be.

His face fell a bit at Steve's tone. Perhaps he shouldn't have such fun at this. "I see."

Steve's head drooped down. "So what, Doc?" he murmured, "Any cures for that?"

A playful look came into Tony's eyes and his mouth shot off, "Oh, there are many cures." Tony ran his hands up Steve's steel-like arms and rested them on each side of his face. "Steve."

Shivers ran down his spine at Tony's touch. Steve shuddered. He turned to face Tony, knowing he was half way through to surrendering. "Yes?"

Tony hovered his lips over Steve's, his breath increasing. "Can I tell you something?"

Steve breathed. Hard. Tony wasn't making any of this easier for him. "Just say it, Tony," he managed.

He pressed his lips against Steve's gently before whispering into his ear, "I love you, Captain."


	2. Yours

_This is the continuation of chapter one. I made this a bit 'steamier' than usual, but not smutty. I hope you all like it. Thanks in advance for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

Steve kissed him back, hesitantly. He gasped when he pulled away, studying Tony's eyes. "You...what?"

Tony smiled leaned back to enjoy Steve's shock. His heart was beating entirely too fast but he didn't care. "I said 'I love you'." His eyebrow raised, "Are you going deaf in your old age?"

"Possibly," Steve recited, dazed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, after all. "I...wouldn't expect you to say that."

Tony frowned. "Why not? I thought I gave you all the signs of my caring for you. Who else would I stop my work for just to hear them talk?"

Steve nodded. "I...I know, Tony," he said, "Just...I thought...you and Pepper."

He sighed. "Pepper and I haven't been the same in a long time. She's my best friend and I would give my life for her, but compared to my love for you, it's nothing with her." Tony grinned. "Besides, she's been pushing me towards for you a long time."

Pink colored Steve's cheeks again. He licked his lips. "R-really?" he asked. He wanted to kiss Tony. God, those lips. Once...and he felt like he was attracted to them. It was like Tony had teased him and waited for the result.

Tony cocked his head and raised a brow at the blushing Steve. He never realized how adorable he really was. "Yes, really." He took Steve's hand in his and brought it to his lips, gently kissing it. "You're what I want."

Steve's heart seemed to be beating out of his ribcage. His hand went limp at the feel of Tony's lips. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Tony's.

He put his hands on either side of Steve's face and pressed his lips and body closer, needing to break away the distance. He needed Steve more than he needed to breathe.

Steve melted into the kiss. He had really-to be honest-kissed someone only once, and that was before he..forget it. He was here, right now. Tony was here. Warm. Breathing. Lips against his. He ran his hand through Tony's hair, messing it up.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's body, positioning himself more comfortably. He had wanted to kiss Steve since the first battle against Loki. At one point he didn't know if he would make it alive and cursed himself for never having kissed him. Tony broke the kiss for a moment and looked into Steve's eyes. "I quite fancy you." He grinned. "Hear me, Captain? Or do you to invest in a good hearing-aide?"

Steve rolled his eyes and returned the grin, "I got it that time, Tony." He kissed him again, biting gently on his lower lip.

A slight moan escaped Tony and he chastised himself for being so easy to please. But when it came to Steve, anything the man did nearly drove him mad in both a good and bad way. Tony's hands traveled down the other man's back and rested on his sides, firmly grasping the muscle and soft skin beneath his fingers. He spoke in between their lips, "You know...for a man that fights for a living, your skin is surprisingly clear of scars and marks. Not that I'm complaining, but..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

Steve kissed Tony harder, shutting him up. Their tongues danced together, warm and inviting to each others mouths. Steve laced his fingers in Tony's hair, pulling the man's head back to elongate his throat for him to devour. Tony's pulse dance and skipped underneath his lips, exciting Steve further in his venture.

A slight moan came from the center of the inhibited man's chest. He enjoyed Steve's display of dominance. The strength of his lips and passion was endearing if it hadn't been for the tight ball of warmth in Tony's stomach, demanding to be snuffed out soon. "Wait, wait." Tony sighed at his marvelous amount of control he had, despite the chained sexual deviant he wanted to release. "Is this something you want?"

Steve leaned back and looked at Tony, the clouding of his eyes and short breaths he was taking. "Yes...is it something you want?"  
The other man nodded and bit his lip. How would he go about asking Steve for this? What the hell was he doing, he never had problems enticing someone to bed before. Getting to bed wasn't the problem..it was the love and compassion Tony felt for him that wavered his need.

Steve ran a hand through his mussed blonde hair. "Where does this leave us?"

Tony looked around and shrugged, "On the top floor of Stark Tower, sitting on a rather expensive couch next to me, a genius, no longer playboy billionaire."

He playfully shoved Tony, "You know what I mean. Do I...am I...what _exactly _are we? Where is this headed"

"What do you want to be, Rogers?" Tony let his fingers trace Steve's features softly.

"Yours," He replied honestly, full of emotion.

Tony's smile lit up his face, erasing the years of age and hard lines of liquor. "Mine? Well.." He stood and offered his hand. "How about we take a trip to my room and I'll make _every part _of you mine?"

A blush crept into Steve's cheeks but he took the hand and a sensual glint darkened his blue eyes. "Let's see if you can handle me inside the bedroom, since you struggle outside of it." He smirked and was pulled to the Iron Man's suite, preparing himself the whole way for a night of romance and roughness he could only have with Tony.


	3. A Shot at Love

_Hey there reader! I know it's been a bit since I've last updated, but I had something big planned. A muse struck me earlier this evening and I had to force myself to stop writing or I'd give everything away. I hope you like the direction I'm taking this in and hope that you enjoy it. Thanks in advance for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

A leg was wrapped around Steve's own, while a strong arm was slung over his broad chest. Tony Stark - the bad ass Iron Man- was a snuggler. Steve snickered quietly wondered how in the hell he was going to free himself from the dark haired beaut laying beside him. He tried to move out of Tony's arms, but all that was earned was a huff from him and his arms tighter around Steve.

"No moving," Tony's voice was thick with sleep and the events from the night before.

"Tony, I have to go for a run then shower. I'll be back before you _finally _get out of bed." Steve's hand searched for Tony's, and when found it clasped it with a small squeeze.

"But. I want to snuggle. And you did enough last night to count as three runs," The bearded man let out a yawn and pulled his love closer.

Steve felt a slight blush creep up his face and he let out a sound between a chuckle and a sigh of embarrassment. The feel of Tony against his bare back brought a mixture of lust and happiness that Steve couldn't put into words. Damn his brain and the fuzzy feeling Tony gave it.

"Fine, I'll stay in bed with you. But dammit, Tony, can I at least roll over?" He said before Tony nudged his shoulder and Steve rolled over, facing the unshaven man.

"Atta boy, Captain," He gave Steve's butt a firm slap and kissed his nose. "Do you ever look unattractive? It makes all of us other men feel self conscious."

The blonde man closed his eyes at Tony's kiss to his nose and snuggled deeper into the pillow. "Shut up, Tony. You're the one that always looks like he's just rolled out of bed. It's quite appealing...when it doesn't attract _everyone in a five mile radius_," Steve enunciated every word.

The Iron Man's laugh rang out through the lavish suite at the top of Stark Tower. "My money attracts people, not my wild hair and beautiful face." There was a hint of bitterness deep within the sentence.

"I could care less about your money," Steve said quietly, turning Tony's face to his.

"I know," Tony smiled and kissed him. His hands were on each side of the blonde's face. He rubbed his beard over Steve's cheek and was elated at the red tint the skin turned. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, then his lips again, Tony sighed and laid his head against Steve's chest.

It was moments like these that kept Tony's soft side valid and thriving. He thought of his past, his mistakes, and nothing mattered anymore. He smiled to himself when he felt Steve's fingers tracing patterns on his back.

"Keep that up and we'll have a repeat of last night," Tony's voice held promise and lust.

Steve groaned, "Are you ever _not _horny?"

"When I'm eating, unless it's a wonderful meal. And not when we're battling bad guys, unless we're winning. So yeah, pretty much always horny." He shrugged, the best he could against Steve's body and the bed, and grinned up at the Captain's exasperated face.

"You're awful, Stark," Steve sighed and rolled over, out of the bed. He pulled his boxers up over his hips and watched Tony, who's eyes were burning into his backside. "Take a picture, it will last longer."

The bearded man snorted and sat up, "I have an extensive collection of them, but it pales compared to the real life thing."

Steve's ocean blue eyes were wide at Stark's comment. "Do...do you really have pictures of me?"

"Of course," Tony's brow rose and he rose from the bed himself, not caring about his nakedness.

"That is...creepy, but flattering." Steve's insides were ecstatic. This meant that Tony cared, that he wanted to see him often. The snicker Tony let out sent a ball of fire into his stomach. _Keep focus, Rogers. You don't want to seem like a horny teenage girl._

"You should probably go back to your room, shower, and change before everyone gets up. We don't want them to think I'm treating you poorly." Tony winked and walked into his own bathroom, leaving Steve in his black boxers with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

"I really don't see why we have to dress up. It's just a restaurant," Natasha scowled at Tony after he told her they were celebrating, well, themselves at an expensive restaurant a few blocks over. She was clad in a long black dress that clung to her curves. Clint wore a navy blue suit, often admiring himself in the long mirror in Tony's office. They finally got Thor out of his normal attire and into a light gray suit, and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. Bruce wore a darker gray suit with a yellow bow tie. Steve wore a black suit that matched Tony's down to a T, except for the color of their ties. Tony wore a brilliant blue that reminded him of Steve's eyes, and the blonde wore a deep red for Tony's Iron Man suit.

"Can't you just be happy? You're not even paying," Tony rolled his eyes and called for JARVIS to bring the car around.

"I feel silly," Thor looked down at his suit, flapping his arms. "I am...what you call a 'pengan'."

"No, it's pen_guin_," Banner corrected gently, "And you look fine. We all do."

_Always the optimist,_ Steve thought. He appreciated Banner's attitude, even through everything.

When the car arrived, they huddled in and made their way to the restaurant. Natasha's mood drastically improved once they were seated and a boyish waiter took their orders.

"Down, girl," Clint nudged the Russian.

She rolled her eyes, laughing despite herself. They talked, drank, and ate with the same family style qualities they had picked up since they met. After dinner, they walked off their meal through the large park that surrounded Thor's favorite spot, a small area of benches that baby ducks liked to attend. They walked at a comfortable pace as the moon beamed down on them, illuminating their faces with pale moonlight and soft stary wishes. Steve held Tony's hand and they exchanged loving glances before they heard rustling behind them.

"Hey you!" A large man in a brown leather jacket screamed. He held a gun, and before any of them could react, he had pulled the trigger and ran. There was a three second pause before their hearts and instincts took hold. Steve felt the hand holding Tony's hand tug down, and he looked over to see a blossoming wound on his lovers chest as he fell onto the dirty sidewalk.


	4. Heavy Hearts

_Here's an update for you, freshly made. This one is more of what is happening in the waiting room, but the beginning is Tony's perception of what's happening. I had to stop myself from continuing or it would be too long, so probably tomorrow or the next day the new chapter will be up. I hope you all enjoy this and I am so thankful for the positive feedback I get! Seeing reviews and when someone adds my story to their favorites makes me excited. Thanks in advance for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

It was darkness. Cold, bitter, alone darkness where light was abandoned and all hope was lost. He could feel the slow throbbing of pain but couldn't focus. Tony tried to remember, tried to think. Just then he noticed an overwhelming light that encased his body and he was yet again thrust into reality.

There was an awkward shift of excessive weigh moving from Tony's left shoulder to his lungs. He tried to move, make the slightest sound, but nothing happened. He only then became aware of a buzzing noise and the familiar grazing of hands.

"He's back with us."

_Heartbeat._

"Can you hear me, Tony?"

_Heartbeat._

"You're going to be alright. I'm Dr. Stevenson. You were shot in the shoulder and we're going as fast as we can for your heart."

_Heartbeat._

Another voice starting speaking to him. It was a feminine voice, almost a fairy-like tone. He couldn't hear another word before the darkness took him under again.

* * *

Steve's leg was moving in a hurried motion, bouncing in time to every second that passed. His hair was disheveled, his face a mess of puffy eyes and swollen lips. They had taken Tony four hours ago and none of them had heard from the doctors since. Not even a look of acknowledgement. Steve's legs were too long for the cheap, plastic waiting room chairs. He moved and huffed before a firm hand clasped his shoulder. Bruce, who had gone out for coffee, handed the Captain a warm cup and a soft nod before handing out the rest of the drinks. Clint was leaned against Thor and perhaps would have been a laughing moment if they were under different conditions. Natasha was on the phone with Fury, giving him hourly details. It was utter hell to be this defenseless, they were the damn Avengers. Stuff like this shouldn't happen. Steve ran an indelicate hand through his blonde mop, standing when Pepper came rushing through the doors, her own blonde hair in pieces everywhere.

"Where is he? What happened?" Her long fingers dug into Steve's arms before pulling him into her body for a hug. She smelled of the airport and the outside world.

He fought back tears and cleared his throat. "The doctors took him in for surgery a few hours ago. They haven't said anything. We were walking through the park when someone called out and shot Tony in the shoulder. It happened so fast but Natasha tackled him and we waited for the police." Steve's eyes closed at the memory and he was pulled in for another hug.

"It'll be okay. He's faced worse." Pepper was a freeborn optimist that believed in anyone and everyone. The ghost of a smile was on her lips.

Steve nodded and he sat back down, pulling the blonde woman who had been Tony's friend and assistant for many years to sit beside him. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It took five hours to stop the bleeding, fix Tony's wound before it interfered with his heart or the small arc reactor keeping him alive. The petite fairy-like nurse wheeled him into the recovery room before walking to the large group of overly large and intimidating people. She sighed and put on a cheery face.

"Hello, are you all here for Tony Stark?" Her voice sounded strong but tired. She met the crowd of faces, all nodding, before two incredibly attractive blonde people walked closer to her.

"I'm Steve, and this is Pepper," the taller of the two said. The smaller blonde, who she knew now as Pepper, had the same tired expression the rest of them did.

"I'm Nurse Carla. Tony is now in recovery and his surgery went well. He's going to be fine." She gave a soft smile when the entire group shared a similar release of breath and anxious dropping of their shoulders.

"Are you his wife?" The nurse turned towards Pepper, awaiting her answer. This erupted a small laughter from the others and a blush from the tall gentleman named Steve.

"No, I am his assistant and best friend." Pepper directed her gaze to the Captain, "He's the closest thing you'll find to family."

"My apologizes...I just assumed." Her speech was hurried and she lowered her lashes. "I regret to inform you that only family members can see Mr. Stark when he is in recovery and the ICU."

Steve's face fell and he clenched his fists before Bruce came up and held one of the fists in his hands, hoping to calm his friend.

"But if things go well tonight, he will be moved to a regular room and then you all can see him." Carla gestured towards the group of people behind the three in front of her.

"Thank you." A curt reply from Steve before he turned and walked straight into the chill of the night, leaving behind curious and understanding gazes in his wake.

Nurse Carla nodded to the others and walked back to her station to check up on her other patients. _Stupid superheroes playing make believe, _she thought.

"You need to go home and sleep, Steve," Natasha stood in front of him as he walked back to the waiting room. "There is no discussion. We're all going."

He opened his mouth to argue when the first words Clint said since it happened shut him up, "Captain, you're too much of a gentleman to barge in there demanding. You can't do anything and I know that this is a shitty situation because we don't lose often, but right now the best thing you can do for him is go home and GO. TO. SLEEP." He shifted from Thor's shoulder and stood up, stretching.

Steve's shoulders deflated with defeat and he ran another hand through his hair. Tony's blood stained his shirt, and he was ungodly tired.

"Fine, but I'm coming here first thing tomorrow," Steve helped a groggy Pepper out of her seat and woke Thor up.

"We all will," Bruce nodded and they walked out of Lenox Hill hospital, Tony on their mind and heavy in their hearts.


	5. Missed you

_This update came pretty quickly because I kept writing and writing the last time. I had to split it up into two chapters, which I'm sure you guys don't mind. I hope you enjoy, and as always thanks for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

They had slept six and a half hours before returning to the hospital waiting room. The hospital was near the Tower and they walked, stopping for coffee to wake their tired bones. It was 7:30, the air crisp and drowsy already against their skin. Steve, Pepper, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Thor sat down in the familiar plastic chairs, their eyes searching for any sign of Tony's doctors.

A new nurse greeted them today, her chestnut eyes warm and inquisitive, "Ah, you must be here for Mr. Stark. He's been complaining since early this morning about seeing his boyfriend." She turned to Steve, "You're the tall, short-haired blonde with the nice butt, so I assume you're him."

Steve sputtered hot coffee from his lips and turned to the woman. She smiled in return and gestured to a room down the hall. "You all can go see him now."

They walked with faster-than-normal steps to the small room. Tony was awake but groggy and was staring at a kid's shows playing on the small television in the corner of the room.

"Tony?" This from Pepper, her tone amused and concerned.

"Pepper! You _have _to watch this show. It's called Spongebob Squarepants. He has _square pants_. I mean, c'mon, how weird is that?" Tony turned to face them. His eyes were glossy.

"Oh my god, he's stoned." Clint snickered and walked to the side of the bed, followed by the rest of the group. He grabbed the remote and clicked the show off. "Blackmail? Check."

Natasha elbowed him in the ribs and rolled her eyes before addressing Tony, "How are you feeling, Stark?"

"Did you know that a cluster of cats is called a chowder?" Tony's eyebrows rose.

She looked at him for a moment then busted into laughter.

"Tony, it's _clowder_, and it's good to see you alive," Bruce had to keep down his own laughter.

Steve leaned over and kissed Tony's lips gently before sighing and resting his forehead on the Iron Man's. "Thanks for not dying."

"You smell nice," Tony replied after giving a sloppy kiss back.

The Captain rolled his eyes. The friendly nurse came in and said, "You can come back later, but for now he needs rest. As you can see, he's not completely coherent. The doctors had to up his pain medication. Don't worry, he's in good hands." The nurse smiled as they followed out in a line, Steve the last to go. He gave Tony a sad smile and puppy dog eyes before walking out.

"It's nice to have people who love you that love you, isn't it?" She said, tucking Tony's sheets back in.

He gave a slight nod and grabbed the remote, clicking the kids show back on.

* * *

"Tony stop acting like that and just take the pill," Steve was on his last straw, pushing the two large white pills in his love's direction. Tony was lying upright in his large, four poster bed, shirtless. His wound was bandaged and healing wonderfully, but he was stubborn when it came to his medicine.

"No," was his simple reply.

"Take the medicine now!" Steve thrust his hand out again, a look of determination in his eyes.

"No," the bearded man replied again. It had been awhile since he shaved. The stubble on his face held pieces of silver and gray, telling his age more accurately than he wanted.

"TONY STARK YOU WILL TAKE THIS DAMN MEDICINE NOW!" The Captain walked closer to Tony and stared down at him until he took the pills.

"You're looking a little stressed, Cap, why not lay down here and I'll relieve that tension for you," Tony wiggled his eyebrows after finally taking the medicine.

Steve let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, turning towards the door. It had been three weeks since Tony was released from the hospital and he'd been a pain in the ass every step of the way. Usually Pepper took the brunt of it, but she was away in Washington on business. Steve hoped the others would help, but between Natasha's threats, Clint's ability to disappear, Thor's lack of..well...communication abilities with Tony, and Bruce's research, it only left Steve. Not that he was complaining, he loved the man before him, but he was so damn annoying.

Tony pouted after the retreating Steve, "You haven't kissed me in days."

"I kissed you this morning," the blonde man closed the door and walked back to the bed.

"I'm talking about a kiss kiss."

"A 'kiss kiss'?" Steve's eyes held confusion as well as laughter.

"You know, a little tongue action, some groping?" Tony winked at the Captain's red face.

"Even when you're wounded, you're horny. I just can't believe it," Steve lowered himself gingerly beside Tony, hoping not to jar his shoulder.

The dark haired man cupped his love's face. "I've missed you, and in not an entirely sexual way."

This earned a grin from Steve, "Yeah, Stark?"

"Yeah, Rogers." He kissed him gently, relishing in the fact that: a) he didn't die and b) Steve's lips were against his in that fire kindling way he only could.

Steve melted against him instantly, taking in the smell of men's soap and Tony's delicate scent. He hadn't been able to place the smell, was it flowers, perhaps a very expensive cologne.

Tony leaned away from the kiss, pressing another to the blonde man's nose before pulling him close.

They laid there for a moment before Steve said, in his naïve yet quiet tone, "You almost died on me."

"Sorry about that. I would have dodged if I hadn't, you know, been staring at your gorgeous face." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

A small chuckle erupted from Steve's chest and he leaned up to press a gentle kiss against Tony's chin. "I would say don't pull that again, but I can't when we're out nearly getting killed so often."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I'll do my best not to get shot again, but stabbed or beaten I can't promise."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a complete ass?" Steve leaned back with a cocked brow.

"Quite often. Now come here and kiss me before I hold you down and hurt myself."

The Captain leaned in and kissed Tony again, a brilliant smile playing on his lips and love pouring through his veins.


	6. Always a War

_I really, honestly appreciate every single one of the people who favorites this story or reads it. I take every word you guys say to heart and try to make this the best for you and for me. Thanks again for reading and/or reviewing! _

* * *

They sat elongated around the dark wood of the round table, closer than they had the first time they were seated together. Their energy meshed and collided easily as their humor and compassion for one another did. The SHIELD symbol was etched in the middle of the table and the touch pads were hovering above it facing each of the people in the room. Everyone was present, the avengers, Agent Hill, Director Fury, even Pepper at the meeting that would lay out their next moves. Tony leaned back in his chair with feet propped on the table, his shoulder fully healed, between Bruce and Steve. The familiar eyebrow rose in question and defiance. Fury pointed to one of the screens that held a large face with dark eyes and a long scar, what little hair he had left was straying in every direction. When everyone looked and analyzed, their faces turned dark and hard. _Tony's shooter_.

"This is Liam McGregory, Irish immigrant and convicted felon. He's been hanging around the docks near Pier 17," Fury paced around the table, his hands being his back. "If we have done our homework," He sent a look towards Clint and Thor who averted their eyes, "We would know that Mike Piscone has been around the Pier looking for anyone to take a 'special job'."

"The job being shooting Stark?" Natasha spoke up, her eyes darting from Fury to the man on the screen. "What would he want with Tony?"

Agent Hill's sleek body moved forward before touching the screen. A few moments passed and an article appeared on the screen, telling of Tony's new 'greener' weapons. "It's believed they want access to the new Stark Industry guns. They run off an easy source of energy and only need to be recharged once in awhile." She shrugged and looked towards Fury who nodded and said, "Piscone has been seen with Divito Monolini, a known arms dealer and smuggler."

Tony placed his elbows on the table and held his face in his hands, his eyes holding curiosity and something deeper. "I only have one prototype." He looked towards Fury. "I thought Monolini was being held in Italy."

"He was. Somehow broke out." Fury stopped pacing and stood still, confident. "I'm going to need the Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America for this particular mission." The three named instantly straightened, their attentions on the Director and their ears open for instruction. "Agent Barton and Romanoff will go undercover in the Pier looking for someone to take out Rogers." Fury put a small black briefcase on the table and opened it. "You'll be given new I.D.s and will have to practice accents. We want this to be as believable as possible. Clint, you won't be able to take your bow, so get familiar with guns again."

Barton snorted and said, "Director, I know weapons like the caress of a lover." Tony snickered under his breath and Natasha rolled her eyes.

Fury ignored him and handed the two spies their I.D.s as well as a roll of money and a picture of Steve. "You'll need to pay up front. Rogers, you are going to stay in an apartment on the West side of town."

The Captain nodded and turned his head to face Tony, who was staring hard at the table with an unreadable expression. "Say your goodbyes tonight, you'll be heading out tomorrow." With that, Fury and Agent Hill left the room.

Clint and Natasha rose together and walked towards their rooms to begin preparing, sending waves over their shoulders. Thor, Bruce, and Pepper agreed on their sudden pang of hunger and made their way out of the room silently.

"Tony?" Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at the man beside him.

Tony's eyes met Steve's, the ocean blue against chocolate brown. He parted his lips to speak but thought against it and turned away again.

"Do you have something to say?" Tension and annoyance moved through Steve's body.

"Can you handle it, Cap? Are you going to let your emotions get in the way?" The bearded man's eyebrow was in it's typical fashion, a mocking smirk on his face.

Steve narrowed his eyes. His hand fisted against his leg as his eyes erupted with a fierceness. "'Handle it'? I'm not a child, Tony. I can fight my battles with a clear head. I've done it before."

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, "This isn't about the war."

"It's always about a war!" The blonde man jumped from his feet, his muscles coiled with hurt and anger. "Not everything is about _you_, Stark. Just because he shot you doesn't mean I'm going in this thinking about revenge." Steve gestured to the face still hovering above the table and shook his head. "Forget it. I can't even believe you right now." His lean figure backed away from his boyfriend before turning and walking out of the door.

Tony knew he was being silly, being childish and without reason but he went out despite not understanding why. He yelled after his lover, his friend, his teammate, "Did I say this was about that? No. You jump to conclusions because you always want to be the god damn hero."

_Fuck_, Tony thought to himself before running a rough hand through his dark hair.

* * *

_**Three days later.**_

"Sir, Ms. Potts is on the telephone for you again. She says it's urgent." JARVIS's voice mixed with the hard music of AC/DC. Tony was sitting in his underground office, the music blaring and a bottle of scotch within his reach. He sighed and sipped his drink, the ice clanking against the glass and his nose. The coolness of it was refreshing.

"Tell her I'm busy." Stark replied and picked up a few papers, tossing them aside after a moment.

The doors to the room opened and the blonde woman walked in, taking a glance of the disaster and scrunched her nose. "Did you die in here?"

Tony let out a groan and swirled his chair around to face her. He ran a hand over his face and went to take another drink before the sweating glass was taken from his hands and sat on the table.

"You look like hell. When was the last time you showered?" Pepper's eyes were kind as they surveyed him.

"Two days? Maybe three?" He thought back to the night Steve left. How they only exchanged a glance and nothing more, not even a 'goodbye'.

Pepper picked up on his shifting thoughts and pushed the leather chair towards the doors. "He's called and asked about you."

"I have a phone, why can't he call me?" Tony pouted and let himself be pulled into the elevator.

"Would you honestly have picked it up?" Her eyebrow rose, a mock representation of his own.

The Iron Man shrugged and sunk against the marble of the wall. Pepper knelt beside him and kissed his forehead. His skin smelt of liquor and salt. "Stop acting like a child and just call him." He looked up with denial in his eyes and she shook her head. The look disappeared when Tony rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Fine. But if we don't make up you have to let me wallow for a week." The bearded man pulled Pepper into a hug.

"Deal." She smiled and hugged him back.


	7. I

**A-N**: _This is something a little different and it kind of strays from the main course of the story. Originally I planned to do a type of 'Steve and Tony Chronicles' but that idea has been put on the back burner to be used in the future with something else. Instead I'm going to post shorter chapters that give more details about their past and what led up to that faithful night of the Dr. Stark incident. Let me know if you guys like this, because I seriously take everything you guys say into consideration. If you do like this, then these will be posted in between chapters every so often. Thanks again for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

It had been storming the entire day and well into the humid July night. Tony's expression was concentrated as he looked towards the stormy clouds from his position atop Stark tower and whether he liked it or not, he felt worried for the Captain. Steve had been gone since early that morning, mumbling about 'business he had to take care off' that apparently involved three small bowls and one of the large blankets from his room. No one bothered to be curious anymore, as they all did, well, 'weird' things. Tony shook off the bubbling fear in his stomach and took a drink of the tea Pepper had bought during her stay in Dublin. He enjoyed the taste of tea, yet rarely drank it. He had to keep up the 'I'm an alcoholic genius who is ten times richer than you'll ever be' image, despite the complete incorrectness of it. The Iron Man leaned against the swiveling, navy blue chair and his mind unwillingly wandered to where Steve was and if he was alright. _Damn it, Stark, what the hell are you doing? He's Captain America, an Avenger. Unless he was mauled by women, he's going to be okay. _The thought of Steve being with a woman shot a flash of green jealousy through Tony's pit and he sighed audibly.

Why in the hell was he acting like a teenage girl with a crush? Tony Stark **did not** have a crush on Steve Rogers. No way in hell. Except he did. A giant crush that combated even the one he had on Pepper when they first met. _Shit, I can't even make myself believe I don't like him. _There was something about the way his blonde hair hung in his face as he worked out, dripping with sweat and the way his brilliant blue eyes searched the very depths of you that made Tony's stomach flutter.

_Fucking hell, I'm the Iron Man and I've fallen for the charm of that old gentleman. _The cup of tea hit the marble counter with a clatter as he marched over to his coat and umbrella, pulling the coat on and made his way into the elevator. He willed the device to go faster and slightly berated himself for the way he was acting. When he reached the front door, he opened the umbrella and walked into the hard thumping of the summer rain. Tony's mind raced with various places the Captain could be. Bars, strip clubs, and expensive restaurants were out. Steve only joined them for a fancy dinner if the whole crew went; he hated 'that food he could make himself cost an arm and a leg.' Tony smirked at the thought because it was one of the many things he admired about the blonde man. He pushed down the rising fear and walked with a quickened pace, every-so-often calling out the Captain's name. After three blocks he heard the soft sound of mewling and hushed voice coming from an alley as he passed. He stopped and immediately all of his senses were on full focus. Tony heard a familiar laughter and his heart almost stopped in his chest. _Steve's laughter_.

"Cap?" The dark-haired man called out into the darkness of the alley, squinting his eyes in hopes to see better.

"Tony?" Steve's voice was small and embarrassed as if he were a child getting caught by their parent.

As he walked closer to the sound of the voice and the mewing, his eyes became adjusted and he focused on the site before him. Steve had three small kittens wrapped in a blanket that was snug in a free arm while the other held up a large umbrella. The three furry heads looked up at Tony and he swallowed the 'what the hell' before it came out as an 'aww.'

The Captain ducked his head, his pale cheeks were a flaming red. Tony bent at his knees and positioned himself in front of Steve. He gave the kittens, each a dark gray color, gentle caresses to their heads. The bearded man smiled, a genuine smile that came from the depths of his soul that reached his eyes.

"C'mon, Rogers, let's take 'em home," He rose and grabbed the umbrella from Steve's free hand before offering his own. The blonde took the hand and secured the kittens before standing beside his companion. They walked in a comfortable silence, the only sound was their breathing, the rain hitting the umbrella, the occasional clap of thunders, and the kittens soft coos. Tony's heart was pounding against his chest with relief and the concern of someone in serious danger of falling in love. Tony Stark **did not** mind that at all.


	8. Forget me not

_This chapter may or may not be incredibly cheesy, but I couldn't stop myself. I love writing about Tony and Steve, and I have a bad habit of letting my other fics go a long time without updating so I can write for this one. I appreciate you guys reviewing and adding the story to your favorites and alerts. It makes me happy, especially when you guys review and ask questions or tell me what you like about the chapter. Thanks again for everything and enjoy!_

* * *

Tony combed a nervous hand through his hair, hoping to somewhat tame the mess. He fidgeted with the neck of his scarlet sweater as little blooms of blue flowers swatted at his face with the motion. _What are you doing, Stark? Bringing flowers to your damn boyfriend. What if he doesn't even open the door? _The bearded man sighed and started to turn back towards the tower before he gathered all the courage he could and walked the remaining block to Steve's temporary apartment.

The forget-me-nots were bundled together, tied by a ribbon the same cerulean as his boyfriend's eyes. Tony plastered an anxious but bright smile on his face before knocking on the door. He heard rustling and the sound of feet on carpet before the clicking of the locks and the creaking of the door. _My God, he's beautiful_, Tony thought as he surveyed the man before him as his smile fell into a gentle look of awe. Steve was clad in a yellow button-down shirt, faded blue jeans, and navy blue socks. His normally smoothed hair was sleep messed and it sent a shot of lust through Tony's stomach.

"Tony? Why are you here?" Steve's lips were curved slightly as he asked, looking over the other man with curiosity before settling his eyes on the flowers.

The dark-haired man followed the gaze to the flowers before thrusting them out, "For you."

Steve took them, inhaling their scent gently. They were his favorite and it made him happy Tony remembered. He moved from in front of the door and gestured inside, "Come in."

Tony stood for a moment, his eyes raking in every inch of Steve as his mind scolded him for ever letting him be such an asshole to this perfection. He walked with numbed legs through the door and stood awkwardly, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his hip cocked slightly. "You know I'm not good at this things, Cap."

"Apologies or social settings in general?" Steve called from the small kitchen where he was searching for a vase.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious. This, apologizing, admitting I was wrong." Tony's hands were out of his pockets now. One was rubbing the tension from the back of his neck and the other lay idly at his side. "I was wrong to go off. You didn't deserve my dramatics, especially right before a mission."

Steve's finger traced the blooms of the flower with a half-smile. Pepper had called him earlier and told him to expect a frazzled Tony, that all he'd done is mope. The Captain couldn't blame him, that's all he was capable of doing besides keeping a lookout for Piscone or one of his goons. He chewed on his lip before padding into the room and engulfing Tony in his arms.

The dark-haired man let out a sigh of contentment and happiness when he felt the familiar embrace. He quickly put his arms around Steve, burying his face in the hair. He breathed him in, the smell of apples and sunshine and just plain _Steve_ filling his nostrils. Tony felt strong hands rub up and down his back in a motion that comforted him after nightmares or when they argued.

"It's okay, Tony," The blonde man's voice hung in the air, every promise and hope he had in those words. "We're okay."

It was at that moment that everything broken clicked together again, that any bitterness or hurt feelings were forgotten and forgiven. Their lips met, delicately, slowly, no race or rush. After a few moments, Steve pulled away and said, "You probably should go...I'm still undercover, you know." His breath mingled with Tony's before their lips crashed together again, a hunger present that wasn't before. Finally the Iron Man pulled back and rested his forehead on the other man's forehead, "I'm going, I'm going." They held each other a bit longer than necessary before Tony walked out the door and back towards his tower to face another lonesome night.

* * *

Steve, Natasha, and Clint walked with cautious and timid steps towards the tower. Clint leaned heavily between the other two, as his ankle had been twisted during a fight. The mission was a complete success and they each had the bruises and sore muscles to prove it. Piscone had been personally taken into custody by Agent Hill after he sent someone after Steve, and fell right into their trap. It was late, nearly two in the morning, when they arrived to the tower. Only a few lights remain lit through the large tower and it took the rest of their keen eyesight to not trample into walls or objects lying around.

Natasha and Clint took off to their rooms after saying their respective good nights, leaving Steve to make his way up to Tony's suite. He sighed inwardly with happiness at the fact that justice had been taken and he could finally return home. The blonde man felt the word on his tongue and smiled softly. Home was where Tony was, where the rest of the Avengers were. Home was waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares to find warm arms wrap tightly around you, or staying in on a Friday night for takeout and shitty movies.

With a quiet turn of the doorknob, Steve gingerly let himself into the room where Tony lay peacefully amidst the dark burgundy of the sheets on the bed. The bearded man's lips were parted slightly, his hair sleep mussed and begging to have hands through it. Steve stripped of his outerwear until he was clad in only boxers and his undershirt. The arc reactor in the middle of Tony's chest gave the familiar light that brought comfort to Steve, especially on the darkest of nights. He crept into the bed and secured the Iron Man's body close to his, strong arms holding a lean body. Tony stirred slightly, burrowing deeper against the blonde man.

"Missed you," his voice grumbled from sleep.

"Shh, I missed you too. Go back to sleep," Steve kissed his boyfriend's before he heard his breath even out. He stared down at Tony for a moment, even though he knew it was slightly creepy if anyone were to see, but he couldn't help it. _Damn if this man wasn't a looker. _He smiled to himself again and fell quickly to sleep.


	9. Ideals

_Prepare yourself for a little bit of smut and a whole lot of fluff. I was debating on if I should keep this story going for awhile, eventually ending it at twenty chapters to create a sequel story, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? I really enjoy hearing your feedback and suggestions, as well as seeing all the people adding my story to their favorites. As always, thank you for reading and/or reviewing! Enjoy!_

* * *

It wasn't the little slivers of warming sun that peeked through the curtains or the hazy images of his past that woke Tony up from his slumber. No, this was something that even Tony had trouble with coming to terms with and had now become a pivotal part in his life. It was Steve, the strong, compassionate blonde man that had quickly stolen Tony's heart as if it were Thor and his beloved poptarts.

He dared to think, even for the shortest moment, that _this _is what made life perfect. Saturday mornings where there was no fighting, no arguing, no saving the city. Only the man he loved next to him. The long, strong arms that could be gentle one second and almost unbreakable the next combined with the soft complexity of his voice nearly drove Tony mad in his search for finding out just _how _the Captain worked.

He rolled over until he was facing the blonde man and began to trace words and shapes across his bare chest, grinning when Steve mumbled in his sleep. When a long-fingered hand grabbed Tony's, he knew that he had woken the Captain and leaned in to catch his lips in a good-morning kiss. He smirked when Steve groaned slightly at the contact, pressing his lips back passionately. They kissed lazily, enjoying the feel and outline of each other's bodies and lips.

"M'rning," The Captain mumbled against his boyfriend's nibbling lips. He gave a slight noise of protest when the dark-haired man leaned back, grinning brightly.

"Good morning, Rogers," He swooped down for another kiss.

"Keep it up and I'll expect to be woken up like this every morning."

"Stick around and I might."

"I'll never leave you, Tony. Not unless you wanted me to."

"Don't write checks your heart can't cash."

"Did you seriously just use that on me?"

"...Yes. Got a problem with it, Rogers?"

"No, Tony. Now kiss me again."

Their lips met again, fiercer than before, heat radiating from both of their bodies and seeping into the others skin. Steve's hand sneaked up the soft cotton shirt Tony was wearing, grazing over the arc reactor in his chest before moving to his back to press him closer.

The dark-haired straddled the blonde, grinding his hips while still attacking his mouth. Steve moaned into Tony's mouth, shooting fire through the pit of his stomach. He raked his nails down the Captain's sides before digging them into his hips to hold them down as he grinded.

Tony could feel how heard the blonde man was and grinned with satisfaction that he had brought this on, that _he _was tainting the ever-adorable and ungodly innocent Steve Rogers. When Steve moaned again, it took all he had not to give in and fuck him senseless. No, Steve deserved better. He deserved moonlight and candles and romance. He deserved tenderness and Tony Stark was going to be the one that gave it to him. The dark-haired man pulled back and looked deeply, thoughtfully, into his lover's eyes. "I love you, Steve." Those incredibly blue eyes fixed on his own, baring his soul and his heart.

"I love you too, Tony." And that was all he could say before Tony recaptured his lips.

* * *

Later on in the day, Tony, feeling loose and content, swaggered into the lab he shared with Bruce. The shy doctor was leaned over a book, his glasses carefully placed on his nose. When he heard Tony come in, he looked up and smiled.

"Looks like you guys made up," Bruce closed the book with care before pushing it aside. Tony grinned wickedly and nodded before taking the seat across from his best friend.

"Y'know, wouldn't hurt you to find someone, settle down, have incredibly hot make-up sex with."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Because there are lines and lines of women just begging to be with me."

"If you took your nose out of a book or science, you might notice that our very own Natasha Romanoff has been giving you the 'bedroom eyes'," He smirked at the doctor's confused expression.

"Tony, who even says 'bedroom eyes' anymore, unless you're an author of erotic novels or a pathetic 40-year-old?"

"Me, but I'm neither of those. Can't say I have drabbled in a little erotic fiction, but who hasn't?" Tony's eyebrow cocked and his smirk was as avid as ever, especially after Bruce scoffed. "Actually, I've come to ask you some advice."

Banner removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before smirking back. "Aren't _you _supposed to be ' '?"

"Oh god, Steve told you?"

"Nope. JARVIS."

"JARVIS, I AM DONATING YOU ASAP." The billionaire exclaimed.

"Very good, sir," The robotic voice responded, not sounding a bit frightened at the threats.

"Why do I even bother?" muttered Tony before turning his attention back on Bruce. "I'm going to ask Cap to marry me and I need your opinion on how I should and if I should get him a diamond ring or something more...manly."

Bruce stared at the brightened face of Tony Stark a moment, not sure if he was shitfaced drunk or completely serious. He hoped it was the latter. "Uh...well...um.." he tilted his head, a slight smile on his face. "First things first: are you sure?"

"Never been surer of anything in my life."

"Then go for it. But don't be surprised when Fury's head twists around a dozen times before exploding." Bruce shrugged and laughed at the image along with Tony.

"I think I'm going to cook him dinner. Keep it simple. He likes simple," The Iron Man rattled off ideas out loud, hoping that they sounded halfway decent.

"Then why does he like you?"

"HA, HA, I forgot you were hilarious," Tony rolled his eyes and began talking again. "Would putting the ring in a wine glass be too overdone?" He rested his head on his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. Bruce studied him a moment, truly looking at the man before him. Tony looked...happy. He looked younger and less like the alcoholic, cocky dick he first knew.

"You're really set with this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Banner. I am."

"Guess I better help then."

"Or I'll revoke your lab priviledges," Tony smirked at the annoyed looking Bruce.

* * *

"Stark, I don't see why I have to wear a blindfold if I'm just walking into the kitchen," Steve's confused voice held irritation and curiosity as he was being led slowly to the lavish spread Tony had prepared. It had taken all day, the help of all the Avengers, and a carefully planned proposal to make Tony a cluster of nerves and excitement. _Stupidly perfect Steve and these stupidly amazing feelings he gives me._

There was quiet jazz playing in the background, something from Steve's time that Tony hoped he would recognize and create that perfect tone to begin the evening.

Their hands were clasped together as the dark-haired man guided his boyfriend to the elegantly decorated table for two that Pepper had put together. Two wine glasses, both filled with the sweet-tasting white wine Steve loved, were accompanied by homemade chicken parmesan—that took almost all of Tony's patience to cook. When he was satisfied that everything was completed, he gently removed the blindfold from the Captain and held his breath in anticipation.

When Steve opened his eyes and the haze cleared, he was stunned at the scene before him. Wonderful smells and lovely music mixed with the intoxicating smell of Tony to crash and haunt each of his senses. "Tony...what is all this for?" His smile was wide and brilliant when he turned to face the brown eyed man next to him.

"Because you're important, Cap. You're special and I-" but the rest was muffled against the deep kiss Steve pressed to his lips.

"It's lovely, Tony," Steve said when he pulled back, his blue eyes shining with brimming tears.

The Iron Man thumbed the spilled tear from his boyfriend's cheek and guided him over to the table. They took their seats in the plush chairs that were normally in Tony's private space but were serving a more important purpose this evening. Tony chewed on the inside of his lip until Steve took a bite of his food and exclaimed it was 'better than even his mother made it.'

The evening went off without a hitch, moving smoothly and perfectly as if even the fates were rooting for the two to be together. Finally, Tony decided he couldn't wait anymore and fingered the small, maroon velvet box in his suit pocket.

"Uh, Cap, there's something I need to say," He began, almost chickening out when Steve stared at him with love and intensity. _Focus, Stark. You're only asking the love of your life to be with you forever. No big deal._

"I know that I am a pompous, selfish asshole who had a tendency to not follow rules and speak before I think. I drink too much and my mouth probably gets me into more fights than anything else. But that's all changed, well most of it anyways. I'm different because of _you_. I'm happier and healthier and damned if I say I'm better when I'm with you. I love you, and have since, probably, I first saw you. I don't want anyone else. I don't want to be Tony Stark: playboy genius philanthropist. I want to be Tony Stark: married genius philanthropist. So, what I'm saying, or asking, whatever, is...if you, Steve Rogers, will marry me?" Tony had moved from his chair to kneel before the Captain. He pulled out the box, opening it to reveal a dog tag that was similar to his original one he had lost. The only difference was at the end of Steve's name, there was Tony's last name. Hyphenated, of course.

The Captain's heart stopped for a split second before it began to beat against his chest wildly, sending blood rushing throughout his body as well as pure and unabashed happiness. When he realized that Tony was impatiently waiting for an answered, he nodded. "Yeah, Stark, I'll marry you."

Tony threw himself up and onto Steve, wrapping his arms around the blonde man's neck and kissing him with fever. After a moment of sloppy and tearful kissing, Tony removed the tags from the box and clasped them onto his now fiance's neck. Before their lips could meet again, they heard the undoubted sound of cheering from behind the door.

* * *

**Author's edit: **There seems to be a tad bit of confusion as to why Tony gave Steve the dog tags instead of a ring. Personally, I feel that the dog tags symbolize more than any piece of jewelry would. Not only does it symbolize the Super Solider that he is and Tony has come to love, it is the bravery he held throughout everything. Besides, I think the Captain wouldn't fit right in with the traditional diamond engagement ring.


	10. Serious Business

_Eeeeeep, I'm so sorry everyone! I'm a bad author. ;-; I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is this installment only has a chapter and a half left. The good news is there is a sequel! So while you stew on that and forgive me for my blahish chapter, I'll sit here and constantly thank everyone that has added this story to their favorites or reviewed it or just simply read it. I never thought I would get this far. So thanks everyone, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean 'engaged'?" The dark eye of Nick Fury flew from Tony to Steve and back, a prominent vein popping out of his neck as he yelled.

"See, when a man loves a woman, or in this case another man-" Clint's voice came from behind the couple before Fury sent him a look that succeeded in shutting him up, but didn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Losing an ear now too?" Stark snorted and slung a secure arm around the blonde's waist for emphasis. "I love him, he loves me, we were tired of beating around the bush."

"Don't worry, sir, it won't interfere with the job," Steve reassured, hoping to calm down the Director. Fury stared at the men before him a moment then sighed in defeat. "Congratulations," he mumbled. "Not get back to work."

"Well that went better than expected!" Clint's voice chirped as he slapped the Captain and the Iron man on their backs.

"You nearly made things worse, Robin Hood. Go nest somewhere." Tony flicked his friend in the ear with a smirk before wrapping arms around a smiling Steve. Clint retreated and left the couple alone.

"He's right, Tony. It did go better than expected." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I didn't _really _think Fury wouldn't be okay with it. I mean, we save the city countless times, I doubt the fact we are not-so-secretly bending each other over is a problem." The instant red of Steve's cheeks amused Tony.

"Can you not be so crude?"

"You love it."

"Do not."

"So do!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Tony leaned in his chair, the leather shifting against his pants. He threw a small yellow ball into the air, letting it fall before catching it and repeating the process. Pepper sipped her coffee and watched him.

"On a scale of one to ten, and don't lie to me because I know you, how nervous are you that you're going to be married?" She grinned as the ball fumbled and he sighed.

"Pepper, how about we play a new game instead of 'figure out what Tony is thinking'," She rolled her eyes and he continued playing with the ball.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ten, okay? And it's not even the marriage part, Pep. It's just a lot of other shit." Her expression softened at his words and the tone of them.

"So are you going to call off the wedding?" He snorted at her and swirled his chair to look her in the eyes.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell."

"Then stop digging your own self-deprecating pit." Pepper shot at him, her words heated only slightly but dripping with affection.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony set his chin on his folded hands and looked at her. "Sometimes I forget I have to put on the 'overly confident asshole' mask."

She grinned. "It's okay, Tony. I know you'll make up for it."

* * *

Tony glanced towards Steve then back at the blonde woman he had once loved in a more-than-friends way. A cocked brow and amused eyes were the only indications of his understanding.  
"Run that by me again, Cap?"

Pepper leaned towards her best friend, a mixed look of happiness and typical annoyance clear on her face. "Tony, try to think before you speak."

The dark haired man nodded slightly, a simple movement that meant more to both Steve and Pepper than he realized.

"I want to have the wedding in the country with our closest friends." Steve's words seemed to flow from his mouth as if he had practiced them.

Tony idly tapped fingers on his desk as he took in the breathtaking sight of his boyfriend, or well now, fiancé. After a moment he grinned, "Alright, Rogers. A small wedding in the country it is."

The blonde man seemed to be startled but collected himself before saying,"You aren't going to argue?"

"Why would I argue with such an attractive hunk of an old man?" Tony smirked and gave the Captain a suggestive wink, basking in the red tint developing on Steve's cheeks.  
Suddenly a squeal erupted and Pepper launched herself at Tony, her arms engulfing him into a tight hug. "I'm do excited!" She then turned and wrapped her arms around Steve before putting his face in her hands and kissing his forehead. "Can I help plan?"

Steve smiled warmly, breathing in the welcoming and comforting scent of one of the women he felt were like his sisters. "Of course."

The blonde woman squealed again before straightening, plastering a professional smile on her face and tugging her jacket into place. "So many people to call. If you gentleman will excuse me." She walked away, chattering to JARVIS as the door closed behind her.

"It's hard to believe that only a few years ago she was the closest thing you had to a stable relationship," the blonde man remarked with a teasing smile.  
The Iron Man shrugged slightly and returned the smile. "I have a thing for blue eyed blondes with killer asses. Sue me.

"Don't think I won't," he shot back.

Tony snorted and stood up challengingly, "You wouldn't."

The blonde man placed his hands on the cool dark marble of the desk, his body leaning against it and towards to Tony. "Don't tempt me, Tony." A sly smile crept onto the dark haired man's face before his fists clenched Steve's shirt, drawing him closer so their lips could meet. It was a battle for dominance, tongues and teeth nipping and tugging.

"Let's continue this..privately?" Steve laughed as Tony dragged him to the bedroom.


	11. Announcement

Dear followers and friends,

I am truly sorry for letting this fic die out and not update for so long.

I've just lost my muse for it, and while I regret that, I'm ready to move on to bigger and better things.

I'm going to be making a part two to Dr. Stark that is their life after their wedding. However, I need everyone's help to come up with a name for it! Please leave your suggestions in the reviews. The winner will receive a special shout out and dedication.

I'll start updating "Importance of Family" weekly, or bi-weekly if I can get my creative juices flowing.

I'm sorry again and I hope you stick around!

-B


End file.
